Help is here
by hinata hyuga cr
Summary: okay so mainly this is a story of abuse and hinata...poor hinata but kiba comes blah blah blah...just click...you'll see!flames are accepted and will be used to keep me warm on a cold winters night!please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

It was cold outside, in fact it was so cold and wet that ice was starting to form on everything not moving, including the young Hyuuga heiress who happened to be sitting under her favorite now frozen cherry tree. She didn't really mind, or notice, the cold even though she wasn't wearing her normal thick tan jacket. She was too busy thinking of the last couple of hours.

FLASHBACK

Hinata tried to hold back her yell of pain as she hit the wall, but to no avail. Her scream filled the training room and her father quickly put his hand over her throat.

"Pathetic," Hiashi's words were filled with venom. "You lose to your cousin Neji and you can't even defend yourself from me." Lifting her by the throat he slammed her into the wall, making her cough up blood. He tightened his grip and his eyes narrowed."It's been a week since the Chunin Exams and you're still coughing up blood! ...Pathetic!" He spat the last word with hate. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but he tightened his grip.

"Don't even give me that pathetic excuse of how you're suppose to be in the hospital!" With each word his grip got tighter. "Hyuugas are suppose to endure and you can't even do that right!" He dropped his daughter and she fell with a small thump, her blood coming up by handfuls. She could feel she had a broken arm and even a couple ribs. The sound of an opening door caught her attention. She looked up to see her father halfway out the door.

"You were never meant to be a Hyuuga." His voice was barely a whisper but she heard him clearly before the door shut.

END OF FLASHBACK

That's why, at 4 in the morning, Hinata was sitting with her back against a tree watching the bruises on her slowly grow. The grass next to her was stained red from all the blood she'd coughed up, though most of it was ice now. She was starting to feel the cold a bit more and flicked a piece of ice off her shoeless feet. She knew she should have grabbed her sweater before she left but didn't have time.

FLASHBACK

Hinata was heading back to her room, staring at the ground, while she ran right into someone. Of course this someone just had to be Neji. His eyes lit up when he saw his already bruised and battered cousin on the ground, trying to pick herself up.

"Hello, Hinata-sama…" He was practically purring. "What happened to you?" He smiled because he already knew. "I found your sweater in the garden and based on how mad Hiashi-sama was, I thought you would need it." She stood, leaning against a wall, and nervously started to reach for it. Hs grin widened and he grabbed her arm. "Now now, Hinata, you think you'll get this back so easily…" His grip on her arm was tightening. Hinata knew this wasn't going to end well, she yanked her arm away from Neji, twisting her wrist in the process, and attempted to dash past him. He was shocked at first, but got over it fairly quickly and grabbed her, pinning her against a wall. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." His fingers were digging into her arms and all humor was gone from his face.

"You know, I don't think I want to give you your sweater back." He closed his eyes and grinned, with his eyes still closed Hinata kicked him sharply in the gut. It wasn't enough to hurt him but it was enough to knock him back a couple of feet and give her time to escape into the nearest room, the library. She locked the doors and quickly ran toward the closed window. After fumbling with the lock for a moment she wrenched open the window. A blast of cold air hit her making her gasp. She was starting to reconsider leaving but she heard the wood of the door splintering under Neji's pounding palms. Frozen in fear she stood watching and waiting, the door flew off its frame with one last chakra burst from Neji, and he looked furious. She thought of trying to dart past him and grab her sweater, but knew it would be near impossible.

"Hinata… Get over here… NOW!" His voice was low and threatening, and chakra was already visible in his palms. Hinata didn't have time to think anymore, it was do or die (well, almost die). Quickly she sprang from the window and ran. She could hear Neji yelling but didn't stop to listen, she kept running until finally she came to team eight training gorunds.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hinata was starting to shiver now and her loss of blood wasn't helping much. She was starting to get tired too since it was so late. She had just gotten up to leave when she heard footsteps approaching. She stiffened, fearing Neji might have found her.

"Hinata?" A warm soft voice called.

**The author had a note, I just don't understand any of it but this face. "^-^" Please review, is what I think it means.**

**Kudos to minimoosethesecond for typing this up for you. :P Oh, and neither me nor hinata-sama own naruto in any way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba had been walking to the Hyuga compound to fetch Hinata for their early morning training. He had arrived and was about to knock on the door, but then Hinata's scent caught his attention. Slowly he started to follow, something was very wrong, this wasn't Hinata's normal scent. This was full of fear, and something else he couldn't put his finger on. Shortly after following it he realized it was headed towards the training grounds and it was at least 3 hours old. Tentatively he started to walk near the clearing. "Hinata?"

Hinata really didn't want him to see her bruised and battered but she really didn't have the energy to run faster than him. Silently she sat, not responding, and hoping he wouldn't find her.

"Hinata?" This time is voic was filled with concern. Quickly she started to stand but felt a sharp pain in her side, gasping, she fell to her knees. "Hinata!" Kiba was getting closer. She was starting to get up but she started coughing up blood again. **(AGAIN?)** Finally Kiba entered the clearing and saw Hinata coughing and gasping for breath.

"Hinata!" Quickly he ran over to her. "Hinata…What happened to you?!" He went to embrace her in a hug but as soon as he touched her arm she flinched. Looking at her arms for a first time he noticed all the bruises.

"Hinata…" He looked at her and noticed she was shivering. Quickly he took his own coat off and put it on her.

"K-kiba…!" She moved to take off his jacket. "Keep it Hinata. You're freezing…"

"T-Thank you…" Slowly so he wouldn't frighten her he picked up his small friend and set her in his lap, hugging her all the while. She was squirming at first but felt how warm Kiba was and shortly after fell asleep.

When she woke up it was probably mid-afternoon, but she was still too tired to even open her eyes. She was about to go back to sleep but she realized she was no longer in Kiba's arms, but in an overly large bed. She would have one back to sleep even considering she had no clue where she was but somebody was in the room.

"Are you sure?" That voice sounded very familiar.

"Positive…I checked her memory…" She knew that second speaker was Tsunade, she knew that at least.

"But that means…" It was the first speaker again. "Tsunade-sama…She can't-" Hinata would've kept listening, but she was violently coughing up blood. (Which tends to get in the way of your hearing)

"I'll go…Tell me if she gets worse." Tsunade was gone in an instant.

"You alright, Sunshine?" slowly Hinata nodded her head and warily she opened her eyes.

"I-Inuzaka-sama!" There standing over the bed she was laying in was Kiba's mom, eyes full of concern.

"You don't have to call me that sunshine!" Slowly Hinata sat up, wincing from the pain in her side.

"You sure you're okay, sunshine?" Before Hinata could answer Kiba came running in.

"Baa-chan! Is she okay?" He hadn't even looked over, and didn't notice Hinata staring at them with a confused look. "Kiba! Back it off! She's… better…" Turning around, Kiba saw Hinata and let off a huge grin. "Hinata!!" Quickly he jumped onto the bed and tackled her.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata tried to struggle out of his arms but he just squeezed tighter. She started to pull back, but he wouldn't let go. "Kiba!" His mom was practically barking. "Look our for-" She was cut off by Kiba and Hinata toppling off the bed.

"H-Hinata! Are you okay?!" He was practically yelling. "Come on… Answer me!"

"K-Kiba… *koff* *koff* Please get off of me…" Kiba looked down for the first time and noticed that the way he fell, he landed with his knees in Hinata's stomach. Immediately he jumped off her. "Uum… Sorry Hinata." She was shaking. "I-it's okay K-kiba…" with a sigh Kiba's mom started to walk out but stopped. "Do you want some breakfast, sunshine?" "N-no thank you. I-I sh-should be getting h-home…" There was a dead silence in the room as both Inuzakas looked at each other.

**Uumm…. Hinata-sama say read and review. And she put this cute face here. -- ^-^**

**Yeah, minimoose apologizes for taking so long. Hinata-sama wrote this like a day after the first chapter, so I'm sorry for procrastinating typing it up so long. Blame MiniMoose. I'm also sorry for the little bits in parenthesis I wrote. Hinata didn't say that. At least none of the funny ones. :P I always find those annoying, (and yet somehow I couldn't resist!) So yeah… I'm sorry, Hinata-sama!**


End file.
